MOMO'S BEAT
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #f6b37f |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = He's so perfect!! |next = MIRACLE MAKER |current track = MOMO'S BEAT }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Momotaro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenichi Suzumura) Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenjiro Tsuda) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Miki Watabe |arrangement = Miki Watabe |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = October 15, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.8 Momotaro Mikoshiba |tracks = |price = |length = 4:41 |episodes = }} MOMO'S BEAT is the first track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.8 Momotaro Mikoshiba. It is performed by Momotaro Mikoshiba's and Seijuro Mikoshiba's seiyū, Kenichi Suzumura & Kenjiro Tsuda. The song was released on October 15, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = My high school days... Sparking!! きゃわいい子にゃ目がない　モテたいのはやまやま 青春は一度きり　ハメはずしていいんじゃない？ ちょ、マジで水泳とか待って待ってちょうだい 俺を呼ぶガールズがフレームアウト 日本海のラッコの血がShout!! こんなハズじゃナインデスガ… 調子こいて言っちゃうならば　やっぱ水がほっとかないね 猛烈バサロでキメるぜ 輝きますIn the pool　ここが俺のStage 水を得ちゃう魚　無敵感アリアリ　ヤバイね♪ 勝ち気に攻めたいSummer　目指してNO.1 とことんノリたいSummer　魅惑のWater Beat カッコイイ先輩や「ばばーん！」　めっちゃスゲぇ兄ちゃん「出てきちゃったー！」 青春は燃えちゃうね「熱っ！熱っ！熱いっ！」　ハシャイじゃっていいでしょ「いえーい！」 や、マジで水泳とか最高最高Join「Join!」 悪いけど一択でファイナルアンサー「ﾌｧｲﾅﾙｱﾝｻｰ!」 日本海のラッコの名Again「Again!」 轟かせてやるんだ「百おおおおお」 アコガレのキミのハート「可愛いね♪」　射止めちゃう日も近いな 「ｳｫﾝﾁｭｯﾁｭ!」 キリリと男をあげるぜ yeah yeah o-oh!「ｷﾘﾘｯ」 ハリキリますIn the pool　グイグイ飛ばすSpeed 伸び盛りの夏に　使命感ワクワク　アガるぜ♪ Come on! S: 「どうした百太郎！オマエの実力はそんなもんか！」 M: 「うあああっ。兄ちゃん、俺の歌なんだから、入ってくんなよな！」 S: 「はっはっはっは！グイグイッ、グイッ、グイッ、グイ～ッ」 M: 「にぃいいい」 S: 「オマエならもっと上に行けるぞ。さあ進め、百太郎！」 M: 「負けねえ！見てろよ…兄ちゃあん！」 S: 「ｾｴｴｴｴｰｲ!!」 輝きますIn the pool　ここが俺のStage 水を得ちゃう魚　無敵感アリアリ　ヤバイね♪ ｳｵｫｫｯ!ｾｲ!ｾｲ!ｾｲ!… ｾｲ!ｾｲ!ｾｲ!… ハリキリますIn the pool ﾊﾞｼｬｧﾊﾞｼｬｧ!ﾊﾞｼｬｱｱｱ グイグイ飛ばすSpeed 伸び盛りの夏に　使命感ワクワク　アガるぜ♪ 「御子柴ぶらざあああああ」 勝ち気に攻めたいSummer　目指してNO.1 とことんノリたいSummer　魅惑のWater Beat M:「どぉだああ！これが俺の実力っ！」 S: 「ぬぉおお、気が抜けないか、それでこそ俺の弟ｯ！！うおおお！ああー！！」 M:「ぐぅおおおお！燃えるぜ～」 S: 「ぐぬうう俺もだあああ！燃えてきた！一緒に燃えるぞ百太郎！」 M:「わっはっはっは！わっはっはっは！」 S: 「だっはっはっは！あ～っはっはっは！ｶﾞﾌﾞｶﾞﾌﾞｶﾞﾌﾞｶﾞﾌﾞｶﾞﾌﾞｰ！ｶﾞﾌﾞｰ!!」 M:「あっはっはっは！！」 S: 「あっははっは！！」 S: 「鮫柄シャアアアアアアア！！！」 Kanji by silvermoon249 |-| Rōmaji = My high school days… Sparking!! Kyawaii ko niya meganai (kyawaii ne!) motetai no wa yama yama (Yama yama) Seishun wa ichidokiri (ONE CHANCE) hane hazushite iijanai? Cho (cho cho), maji de suiei toka matte matte choudai Ore wo yobu GARUZU ga FRAME OUT Nihonkai no rakko no chi ga SHOUT!! Konna hazu ja naindesuga… Choushi koite icchau naraba yappa mizu ga hottokanai ne Mouretsu BASAROU de kimeru ze Kagayakimasu IN THE POOL koko ga ore no STAGE Mizu wo echau sakana (sakana) mutekikan ari ari yabai ne Kachiki ni semetai SUMMER mezashite NO.1 Tokoton noritai SUMMER miwaku no WATER BEAT Kakkoii senpai ya (Baban!) meccha sugee niichan (dete kichatta!) Seishun wa moechau ne (atsu atsu atsui!) hashaijatte ii deshou (yeah!) Ya (ya ya), maji de suiei toka saikou saikou JOIN (JOIN!) Warui kedo ittakude FINAL ANSWER (FINAL ANSWER!) Nihonkai no rakko no na AGAIN (AGAIN!) Todorokasete yarunda (shiroooooo!) Akogare no kimi no HAATO (kyawaii ne) itomechau hi mo chikai na (watasan!) Kiriri to otoko wo ageru ze yeah yeah o-oh! (Kiriritsu) Harikirimasu IN THE POOL guigui tobasu SPEED Nobizakari no natsu ni shimeikanwaku waku agaru ze Come on! S: Doushita Momotaro? Omae no jitsuryoku wa sonna mono ka? M: Ah! Nii-chan! Ore no uta nandakara, haitte kuru na yo na! S: Hahahahaha! GUIGUI, GUI, GUI, GUI~ M: Nīiii S: Omae nara motto ue ni ikeru zo! Saa, susume, Momotaro! M: Makenee! Mitero yo, Nii-chan! S: Sei!! Kagayakimasu IN THE POOL koko ga ore no STAGE Mizu wo echau sakana (sakana) mutekikan ari ari yabai ne S: Wow! Say! Sei! Say! ... Say! Sei! Say! ... Harikirimasu IN THE POOL (Basha Basha! Basha'aa) guigui tobasu SPEED Nobizakari no natsu ni shimeikan waku waku agaru ze (Say it!) (Mikoshiba brothers!) Kachiki ni semetai SUMMER mezashite NO.1 (No.1) Tokoton noritai SUMMER miwaku no WATER BEAT M: Dou daaa! kore ga ore no jitsuryoku! S: Nuooo, ki ni nukenai ka, sore de koso ore no otouto!! uooo! aa~! M: Gūoooo! moeru ze~ S: Gunuuu ore mo daaaa! moete kita! issho ni moeru zo Momotarou! M: Wahhahhahha! wahhahhahha! S: Dahhahhahha! a~hhahhahha! GABUGABUGABUGABUGABU~! GABU~!! M: Ahhahhahha!! S: Ahhahahha!! S: Samegara SHAAAAAAAA!!! Romaji & Translation by miraclesmay |-| English = My high school days… sparking! I have a weakness for kyute girls (You’re so kyute!), I want a lot to be popular (a lot) You only have one youth (one chance) so isn’t it all right to let a bit loose? Wai-wa-wait, swimming for real? hold on a second The girls calling for me are getting out of sight Japan Sea’s otter’s blood is shouting! It’s not supposed to be like this… If I’m allowed to say something, it’s that I can’t abandon swimming after all I’ll show you what I can do with my stormy dolphin kick I’m shining in the pool, this is my stage I’m like a fish in the water, I feel invincible, I’m on a roll I want to charge in this summer and aim for number one I want to get into the swing this summer to the end, in this fascinating WATER BEAT There are cool Senpai (Bam!), a really awesome Big Bro (I’m here!) Youth makes you burn (It’s hot, hot, hot!) it’s okay to have fun isn’t it? (Yeah!!) Yeah yeah yeah swimming’s really awesome, so join in (JOIN!) I’m sorry, but there’s only one choice, so here’s my final answer (FINAL ANSWER!) Japan Sea’s otter’s name will once again (AGAIN!) Echo everywhere (Dooooooo it!) Your heart that I long for (How cute), I will get it soon (I won’t give it to you!) I’ll let you see a stiff and sharp man yeah yeah o-oh! I’m in high spirits in the pool, I’ll continuously increase my speed I’ll keep growing in this summer, my sense of purpose is going up S: What’s wrong, Momotaro? Is that all you can do? M: Ah, Nii-chan! It’s my song, so don’t barge in! S: Hahahahaha! GUIGUI, GUI, GUI, GUI~ M: Nīiii S: You can go higher, you know! Now, go forward, Momotaro! M: I won’t lose! Just you see, Nii-chan! S: Go! I’m shining in the pool, this is my stage I’m like a fish in the water, I feel invincible, I’m on a roll S: Wow! Say! Say! Say! ... Say! Say! Say! ... I’m in high spirits in the pool, Basha Basha! Basha'aa I’ll continuously increase my speed I’ll keep growing in this summer, my sense of purpose is going up (Say it) (Mikoshiba brothers!) I want to charge in this summer and aim for number one (No.1) I want to get into the swing this summer to the end, in this fascinating WATER BEAT M: How 'bout it! This is my real power! S: Nwoooh, you're not tired out at all? Just what I'd expect from my little bro!! Woooah! Aaa~h! M: Gwooooh! I'm so pumped up~! S: Guuuuh, me toooo! I'm all fired up! Let's burn together, Momotaro! M: Wahhahhahha! Wahhahhahha! S: Dahhahhahha! A~hhahhahha! *paddle-paddle-paddle-paddle! M: Ahhahhahha!! S: Ahhahhahha!! S: Shark-like SLIIIIIICE!!! Videos References Navigation |color2 = #f6b37f |font color = #FFFFFF}} de:MOMO'S BEAT fr:MOMO'S BEAT Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Duet Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.8 Momotaro Mikoshiba